Fix you
by PicaLux
Summary: Okay, first of all, WARNING: This contains, self harm, suicide, and depressing. Do not read this if you're sensitive for this kind of stuff. How ever, I made this Phanfic based on the song Fix You by Coldplay. The whole story is in Phil's POV. I hope you all enyoy, critism is always welcome!


"When you try your best, but you don't succeed..."

I grabbed his arm, looking at his fresh cuts in disbelieve. Tears started to well up in his deep, brown eyes.

"When you get what you want, but not what you need..."

This is all my fault. I should've known what he felt for me, I shouldn't have been so blind.

"When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep..."

I quickly grabbed some tissues from the table next to us, and carefully held them against his bleeding skin.

"Stuck in reverse..."

He started to cry, shaking and kept repeating he was sorry.

"And the tears come streaming down your face..."

I didn't know what to say. He kept crying and repeating he was sorry. I grabbed some more tissues and carefully whiped the tears of his face.

"When you lose something you can't replace..."

I can't reject him. I know I feel the same, even though I convinced myself for months I didn't.

"When you love someone, but it goes to waste..."

I tried to lean in to kiss him, but suprisingly, he pushed me away.

"Could it be worse?..."

'I'm not worth your love...' He whispered. and looked down.

"Lights will guide you home..."

I grabbed his chin, and slowly pushed his head up, forcing him to look into my eyes.

"And ignite your bones..."

'You're worth so much more than you think Daniel Howell... You're worth all of my love...' I slowly leaned in again.

"And I'll try..."

He leaned in too, and I felt his lips against mine.

"To fix you."

'We will get through this' I said softly. He smiled. 'Thank you...'

"High up above or down below..."

'Why won't you stop?! I'm trying my best to help you!' I yelled into his face.

"When you're too in love, to let it go..."

'I just do not deserve to be alive! I'm a waste of fucking space! And the fact that you're cutted too doesn't help!' Dan screamed back.

"But if you never try, you'll never know..."

'I stopped cutting for two weeks now! You fucking promised that you would quit too! Why should I quit if you fucking can't?!'

"Just watch your words..."

He gasped in disbelieve at the fact I cursed, and ran to his room while crying. He hated it when I cursed.

"Lights will guide you home..."

'Dan please open the door...' I sighed, standing in front of his room.

"And ignite your bones..."

He opened the door after a few minutes, and hugged me.

"And I'll try..."

'Dan' I whispered. He looked up to me.

"To fix you."

'We're going to fix us. We're not going to die. We'll get help, and get better. I'll take care of you, I'll be there for you, I'll do anything to fix you.' 'Do you promise?' Dan whispered. I didn't respond, and hugged him.

"Tears stream, down your face..."

'I wan't to fucking die Phil! Why can't you fucking let me go?!' Dan cried out, standing on the edge of the building.

"When you lose something, you can not replace..."

'Look at yourself! You fucking cutted yourself again because of me! It's all my fault!' Dan yelled, half sobbing.

"Tears stream, down your face..."

'Dan, I only cutted myself because I couldn't handle the stress!' I yelled back.

"And I..."

'But if I weren't here, if I never met you, if I just killed myself... You wouldn't have cut...' Dan whispered.

"Tears stream, down your face..."

'Listen Dan, please... I know you wan't to die, I do also. But we can fix this.. If you give it a chance...' I tried.

"I promise you I'll learn from all my mistakes"

'I don't wan't to hurt you anymore Phil... I don't wan't to hurt us anymore...' He stepped one step closer to the edge.

"Tears stream, down your face..."

'Dan wait!' I sighed. There was only one option to fix this.

"And I..."

'Let's jump together. We'll be together forever, without hurt, without pain, without mistakes, without memories...' I whispered, feeling empty and tired.

"Lights will guide you home..."

I walked to him, climbed on the edge, and grabbed his hand. 'You don't have to do this Phil...' Dan whispered.

"And ignite your bones..."

'I want to.' I said, and kissed him for the last time.

"And I'll try..."

We leaned over the edge, falling. I felt happier than ever. I saw Dan crying and hugged him.

"To fix you."

'I love you' We whispered to each other, and his brown eyes were the last thing I've seen.

~end.

I litterally cried while making this omfg. This was so hard to write, BECAUSE I CRIED SO FUCKING MUCH. But here ya'll go. I made this in a rush and I'm really bad at English, so ignore any mistakes and such. Feel free to leave a review, critics and tips are welcome!

Bye!


End file.
